


To Be Near You

by MindNoise



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindNoise/pseuds/MindNoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Tommy skin to skin. </p><p>song inspiration In This Shirt (copy/paste link) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tJ0ckX8-WQ</p><p>*work of fiction*</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Near You

He touches soft skin. Pale and smooth and without flaw. He runs his finger over it lightly, smiling at the giggle it causes. He lifts his finger, watching Tommy’s face as he suppresses the giggle by biting his bottom lip. His finger ghosts over the skin on Tommy’s arm, the muscle underneath tightening, then releasing under familiarity. He presses a little more firmly, but only slightly. It’s still a breath of a touch, slowly dragging down. Tommy’s smile is so genuine it’s almost heartbreaking. It lights up his face and nothing delights Adam more. This is their time. Their time to be open to each other. No barriers, no public facades, nothing but vulnerable and relaxed and naked in every way.

Adam looks back at his finger tracing Tommy’s arm. He glides it over to Tommy’s hip, which causes Tommy to giggle more as the touch tickles. Adam laughs, feeling elated as he looks back at Tommy’s face. The smile, the light, the warmth... he’s the most beautiful thing Adam’s ever touched. Tommy’s eyes shine brightly as Adam’s finger trails over his abdomen and up his chest. Tommy watches Adam’s finger and Adam watches Tommy. He craves every nuance of emotion that comes across Tommy’s face; he can’t miss anything. He needs to know every detail of Tommy inside and out.

When his finger reaches Tommy’s chin, Tommy pushes his lips out in a teasing pout as Adam tilts his head. The pout doesn’t hold and Tommy breaks into another smile. He’s in a playful mood. Adam traces his jaw line, then touches his lips. Tommy’s lips are so perfectly shaped it’s ridiculous. They’re firm and lush, so kissable. They purse in concentration when he’s playing guitar and deep into it. They soften his features when stretched into a smile and he’s relaxed. And when he’s turned on, they part in a perfect O of ecstasy. To Adam, they’re the most perfect part of his face. He can always tell Tommy’s mood by how his lips are set.

His finger continues to trail over Tommy’s chin and down his neck, gliding over the hollow at the bottom. He feels Tommy’s breath on his hand. He leans his cheek down and nuzzles Tommy’s nose. Tommy huffs a snort of laughter and pecks his cheek with a kiss. Adam smiles. He lays his hand on Tommy’s stomach, spreading his fingers wide, feeling a pulse of energy underneath. The palm of his hand grows warm and he glides it carefully over to Tommy’s hip. He squeezes, then moves his fingertips along his thigh. Tommy has very slender legs. Adam traces the muscle in the thigh, moving inward, then up again. He rests his fingertips in the crease at Tommy’s groin. He looks up. Tommy’s eyes are still alight with mischief.

He watches Tommy as he moves his thumb over the knob of Tommy’s hip bone. Tommy smirks, which dissolves into another smile when Adam returns it. Adam loves these moments, which are, unfortunately, rare. Moments when they can pause life and just breathe each other in. The outside world has been harsh lately, especially since they’ve had to separate their professional lives for the time being. They desperately need this time to reconnect with each other. They need moments to simply feel each other, remember how solid they are together.

He moves his hand to Tommy’s collarbone, tracing the ridge out to his shoulder, then back in to his neck. Tommy has the sweetest neck. The skin is soft and almost translucent. Tommy turns his head to the side slightly and Adam can see the pulse jumping. Adam places his lips there, gently kissing it. He breathes Tommy in, catching the scent of warm sunshine even though Tommy doesn’t spend much time in the sun. He gazes back at Tommy, caressing his cheekbone.

Adam shifts his weight, his eyes never leaving Tommy’s. He moves deliberately, slowly finding his way inside. Tommy inhales a deep breath as Adam pushes in and letting it out slowly. He moves in measured strokes, watching Tommy’s eyes darken and his gaze grow sharper. They don’t speak. They don’t need anything as basic as words. They communicate in looks, touches, and breaths. Tommy shifts his legs, allowing Adam in deeper. Adam cups his hands around Tommy’s head, studying his face, memorizing it. The blond hair falls elegantly across his forehead, eyes half lidded, and his lips parting as they move together. Adam traces Tommy’s lips with his tongue, sucking his bottom lip in a kiss. Tommy runs his hands the length of Adam’s back, clutching his shoulders. His breath shudders. He licks his lips, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, eyes closing, and he pulls Adam closer. Their bodies pulse and undulate together, practically as one being. It’s a cherishing moment, slow and careful, concentrated on each other. Nothing else exists in this moment. The intensity burns sweetly, nothing is frantic. The end is not the real goal; their unity is.

They hold onto each other tightly, their breaths and looks conveying needs and responses. Though desires are peaking, the movements remain at an even pace. Their release is together, quiet and held between them. They absorb the moment and each other in it. The world and its noisy demands have faded away. They are stronger than before, secure in each other as their bodies cool down and frantic heartbeats level. The bond between them is solidified further. Nothing touches this. Nothing.  


End file.
